


Demon in Your Bed

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, Self-Pity, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You find out your boyfriend is demon





	Demon in Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is my first Hanzo fic. I like Hanzo and he deserves love, so I hope I wrote him well, I really tried. Hope you all enjoy it :)

Hanzo hated himself. He hated himself as he kissed your lips and touched your body. He hated himself that he was drawn to you and wanted to devour you every night. He hated that your face and eyes brightened up when you saw him, and he hated that he found himself falling for you every time he looked in your eyes. He hated that he found your body attractive, a demon found a human physically attractive. What a thought.

A demon falling in love is wrong, a demon falling in love with a human is worse. Demons didn’t fall in love, especially one as strong as him. They took a mate, fucked and went on their way. Some demons stayed together, but the relationship was a demonic one.

Yet, here he was. In your bed again, your naked body in his arms, your smell in his nose. Your clothes were scattered along the floor, and so was his. He saw the hickies forming on your body, he had one on his chest. He had fucked you, no made love to you, you taught him the difference between fucking and love making. He had made you cum. You screamed out his name and whimpered in such a way it made him feel warm inside.

He had come and surprised you at work. He decided, as many times before, that he was going to end this with you. You didn’t deserve a demon, you did not deserve him. But, you grinned at the sight of him and he realized how stupid his plan was and how selfish he was being. You both went out for dinner and you talked about your day, he listened and held your hand the entire time. He never grew tired of hearing you speak.

After dinner, you and he went to a park and stayed until sunset. Then you both went to your place and made love. He held you close and kissed your body. He always made sure you were facing away from him when you pushed himself in and out of you, when he would orgasm his form would shift and he didn’t want you to see what he truly was. Then he would lose you. He knew you deserved to know.

Laying with you in his arms, he touched your skin and played with your hair, he knew you deserved to know. He hated that he hid such a thing from you, he felt wrong every time he had sex with you and he felt his form shift. It reminded him he was a monster, a demon. It reminded him you were a beautiful human who deserved better. He felt like he was corrupting you, he was so afraid you would become a monster like him.

A hand rested on his and brought him from his thoughts.

“Hanzo.” You said softly, your back was to him and you were facing the mirror on the opposite wall.

“Yes, my blossom.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“You promise to tell me the truth?”

“My love,” he said turning you over so you could face him, “I will only ever tell you the truth. I swear on my life.” He said, you touched his face and nodded your head.

“Hanzo, are you human?” you asked. His eyes went big and he moved away from you, he looked away and sighed.

“No.” he felt shame overcome him. He didn’t lie to you, but you wouldn’t want to continue this. He was a demon and you were a beautiful and gentle human. He would leave you and never come back.

“I um saw in the mirror.” You said motioning behind you. He looked up and realized your face was turned to the large mirror when he finished in you. You saw his form shift, you saw what he truly was. Fucking idiot, he thought to himself.

“I’ll go.” He said sitting up and grabbing his clothes. He felt tears in his eyes. What kind of demon cries over a human? A fuckin weak one, he thought. He froze when he felt a gentle hand on his wrist.

“Don’t. Stay with me, please.”

“Why? I’m a monster.” Hanzo growled glancing at you. You saw confusion in his face, confusion and fear.

“No, you’re not. You’re my Hanzo. My sweet boyfriend and I love you. I love you whether you’re a demon or a human. I love you Hanzo.” You said. Hanzo fully turned to face you, he saw the emotion in your face and heard the love in your voice.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Hanzo, you deserve to be happy.” You said.

“Dammit don’t you understand! I’m a fucking monster! I’m a demon that can kill you and eat your body! I’ve killed people and demons before! I’m a fucking monster!” he snarled standing up. You moved back when you saw his human form break, your mouth fell open as you saw his form.

Towering over you was Hanzo, but in his demon form. He still had long black hair, but his undercut seemed to linger in this form, and his facial hair stayed. His eyes were white and he had two long horns coming out of his hairline. They were black and curved back, the tips went up slightly. Beside those two, were two smaller horns that were more like nubs. His skin was grey and you saw his hands were clawed. He had two large fangs or tusks sticking out from the top of his mouth, they were sharp. The tattoo was the same though, red and that demon face was the same.

“Hanzo, you’re beautiful.” You said sitting up on your knees. You slowly reached for his face.

He jerked at your touch but leaned into it. He closed his white eyes and pulled you close to him. He laid back on the bed and held you against his chest. He didn’t realize he was crying until you wiped away the tears on his face. You traced the markings above his eyebrows, you touched his horns and the nubs. You heard him sigh and whimper, you kissed his lips softly. You made sure to avoid the fangs.

“I love you, Hanzo.” You said. He gripped you tighter, his claws dug into your skin gently, and more tears came, “Don’t cry. You’re going to make me cry.”

“I’m sorry, my love.” He said opening his white eyes and starring at you. He was so handsome; those eyes were so beautiful, “I don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t say that. You deserve me, you deserve to be happy. I’m always going to be here for you, my sweet demon.”

“I love you.” he said touching your face with his knuckles.

“I love you too Hanzo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
